1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a management method of a network system, and, in particular, to a management method of an optical fiber network system.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology and the quick allocation of the fundamental construction of networks, network broadband applications, such as online games, online learning and video conferences, are getting more and more popularized. The optical fiber performs the characteristics of the high bandwidth, large capacity, low loss and robustness that cannot be influenced by the electromagnetic wave. Compared with the other propagation media, the optical fiber provides the distinct advantages. Under the situation of the rapid growth of the optical communication technology, the optical fiber gradually replaces the conventional copper transmission wire, which is originally used in the conventional manner of the communication, and becomes the trend of the broadband network construction in the future. In the early stage, the telecommunication companies have built the optical fiber as the backbone network from the beginning, and now the construction of the global backbone network/metro area network is almost in saturation. The optical fiber has been gradually developed toward the direction of being the access network, and various broadband access network technologies, mostly employing the optical fiber, are successfully developed.
In general, referring to FIG. 1, a network system 1 comprising an optical fiber access network includes a plurality of optical line terminals (OLTs) 11 and an optical network unit (ONU) 12. The OLT 11 serves as a central serving apparatus, which is connected with an Internet INT and the ONU 12. The ONU 12 serves as a terminal apparatus of a user, which is connected with a user apparatus 13. In addition, a network management server 14 of an Internet service provider (ISP) for monitoring or managing a network apparatus (e.g., modem) of the user apparatus 13 or updating programs of the network apparatus through the Internet INT is connected with the other end of the Internet INT.
In addition, when the OLT 11 performs the network management, the OLT 11 manages and controls the ONU 12 through an ONU management and control interface (OMCI) established by an ITU (International Telecommunication Union). For example, the OLT 11 creates/releases the connection with the ONU 12, manages the user network interface (UNI) of the ONU 12, requests the configuration message and the performance statistics, and automatically informs the system manager of the event such as connection failure.
To sum up, the OMCI provides the ONU 12 the management functions of configuration management, failure management, performance management and safety management. However, since the OMCI is only adapted to the allocation between the OLT 11 and the ONU 12, the management functions are only effective to the ONU 12. The ONU 12 needs to use the function, which is set according to other network management protocol and may be a simple network management protocol (SNMP), to manage the network apparatus of the user apparatus 13. Thus, the OMCI cannot be used to perform the network management between the ONU 12 and the user apparatus 13, and the overall network management efficiency is lowered.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a management method of an optical fiber network system, which can use the network management function set by the OMCI between the optical network unit and the user apparatus and thus enhance the overall network management efficiency.